


A scheduled storm and a comfy bed - Cecilos

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos swears he is slightly scared of storms, but after a night with Cecil he doesn't seem to mind the rainy nights any more, but was it Cecil's doing or the City councils?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A scheduled storm and a comfy bed - Cecilos

 

“Friday is just like any other day, except I'm being told that the city council has just scheduled a storm so don't forget to take a good, strong umbrella with you when you venture out. That was the news, and it brings us nicely to, the weather.” Cecil concluded, clicking the button for this weeks weather, then picking up his phone which had buzzed consistently since the start of the News. One of the many texts from perfect Carlos read,

 

“Cecil I don't like storms can you tell your listeners to petition against the city council?”

 

Cecil just smiled and called him, almost laughing when Carlos picked up on the ring,

 

“Cecil! I don't know how the city council can just schedule a storm, but we need to stop it by-”  
  
“Carlos, the Sheriff's secret police wouldn't like you opposing the city council's planned week now, would they? And how come you've never mentioned that you don't like storms?” Cecil interrupted, now slightly worried at his concerned, no, panicked tone of voice.

 

“It's embarrassing.” Carlos replied tonelessly.

 

“No, nothing about my perfect Carlos is embarrassing, actually it's quite endearing.” Cecil said, leaning onto his palm.

 

“Shut it. Hurry home after the podcast, don't dawdle by the trees. I've found that they now radiate solar energy when looked at.” Carlos rambled.

 

“Of course, I promise. I'll see you soon, Carlos. Bye!” Cecil chimed happily, shaking his head because trees had been banned by the city council, but also because the weather was now over.

 

“Listeners, here is something weird...” He announced, and slipped into his smooth radio voice.

 

 

Later, when Cecil arrived home, Carlos rushed out looking panicked, and after reassurance from Cecil who pulled him into a hug and told him he had pretended that trees didn't exist Carlos seemed to calm down somewhat. Their tea, (which Carlos had lovingly prepared) passed mostly uneventfully with Cecil only having to to tell Carlos off for using pens twice. As the evening grew into night Carlos's worried glances toward the window increased, so much so that Cecil practically dragged Carlos to their bedroom and flopped unceremoniously onto the bed fully clothed, pulling Carlos with him. He wrapped his arms around his favourite scientist and tangled their legs together in the sheets, whispering sweet nothings into Carlos's ear, happy that when the rain started falling, Carlos started sleeping, his even breaths perfect.

 

That morning Cecil and Carlos woke up later than usual, the warm bed lulling them back into it's grip. Cecil pulled Carlos just that bit closer to him before rising silently to make some breakfast. He was halfway through making toast when Carlos snaked his arms around Cecil#s waist and snuggled into into his neck.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Cecil murmured, turning around and lifting Carlos as he did so the perfect scientist was sat on the counter. Carlos just hummed and leaned forwards to connect their lips a sweet kiss, wrapping his legs around Cecil's waist.

 

“Mornings really are perfect when you are here, my perfect Carlos.”

  
“Of course, did you expect any less?” replied Carlos, “Now hurry up and make that toast. I have science to do.”

With that Carlos hopped off the counter, but not before Cecil could catch his wrist and twirl him into a hug.

"Tell me, why are you afraid of storms?"

"Oh, I'm not. Well, I was, but I can't really remember ever being scared of storms."

"That's good. Oh, and please clean out your science beakers when you've finished with them, I found a strange pulsating purple shape in one and was very surprised when it jumped out of the beaker and flopped towards me."

"Yes yes yes, I promise."

Carlos then turned to go get changed into clean clothes and Cecil wondered whether the city council had anything to do with Carlos's new found peace with storms, but then again, who was he to argue with the people who might have saved his lovely Carlos from future sleepless nights when Cecil wasn't there?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, and I'm really starting to like these two. Thanks to the anon who requested it :D  
> Sorry for it, (in my opinion) being too short, I don't a lot about WTNV. I've listened to 7 podcasts as of now, so expect some actual good stuff when I catch up and start to get a grasp on 'stuff', for now I just guessed about what Cecil/Carlos might be like, did I get close?
> 
> Request anything, everything, and all to me from here - http://the-mad-kings-butt.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
